Obito returns
by Mohammed Burhan Uchiha
Summary: A cold hearted Obito returns to konoha with a dream to protect the Uchiha clan From the village elders and Senju believers. Obito x Aki. ( she's Aki sensei from Maken Ki if anyone wants to know or have already watched it Maken Ki) I don't own Naruto or the owners's character or Maken Ki's character.


Where am I? Obito said to himself groggily waking himself up. Obito opened his right eye seeing something blurry.

So you have woken up? old Madara said calmly looking at Obito curiously.

Who are you Obito said scared for his life. Obito then looked down and saw the man using a scythe as a walking stick. But he looked at the man's left eye, which had a sharingan.

Wait, how did you get the sharingan Obito said trying to point to Madara's left eye but fails due to the pain in his right side.

Because I'm an Uchiha Madara said with an amused look on his crumpled face.

But I never saw you in the Uchiha district or in Konoha, wait are you a rouge ninja Obito said stating it instead of questioning Madara.

Yes in fact I'm the first ever rogue ninja, I'm the legendary Madara Uchiha, The First Hokage's eternal rival Old Madara said with pride but dramatic.

Ma-da-r-a Uc-hi-ha, wait then that means you're my ancestor Obito said quite shocked.

You don't have to tell you your name because I've been watching you from a far Obito Madara said in a calm tone.

But what do you want me for Obito said asking curiously to what the old Uchiha wants from him.

I want you to protect the Uchiha clan from the Senju believers and the elders especially that old war hawk Danzo Shimura Madara said angry at the last part which didn't go unnoticed by Obito.

Why will they try to attack the Uchiha clan? Obito said quite worried for his family and his little brother Shisui.

Because the Uchiha clan are rebelling because they were put aside and ostracised by the second Hokage who held prejudice to the them because he thought that the Uchiha clan is cursed Madara said clenching his scythe. The second Hokage was also the who killed my brother Madara said with alone tear coming out of his left eye.

Don't cry Obito said trying to comfort him but he feels pain in his right side. I always hated to see people cry especially old people who are agonised with pain Obito said to himself. Don't worry Madara jiji, I will become Hokage and I won't let anything happen to my Family and my clan.

Obito I hate to break it to you that you can't become Hokage because your an Uchiha, Madara said looking away from Obito face so he he couldn't see Obito's reaction.

What! Why, can't I become Hokage Obito said to Madara who now looked serious as if there is some forbidden secret to why he can't become Hokage.

No one knows this SSS class secret except for the village elders and the person who made it, Tobirama Senju Madara told saying the last part with distaste.

What is It! Obito said wanting to know why he couldn't become Hokage and also curios to why the Second Hokage and the leaf elders know about.

An Uchiha can never become Hokage Madara said braking the news to Obito.

Obito was wide eyed at what Madara told him just GOD smacked at what he told him.

No wonder why Minato sensei doesn't reply to when I say I want to become Hokage Obito thought to himself.

Why do they hate us? Obito said while tears are coming out and onto his bandage.

Because they think our clan is weak and we can't fight back.

Madara, train me to become a great ninja so I can protect my clan Obito said in a cold tone because he was annoyed at the fact he could not become Hokage.

Yes I will, when you get both your arms and legs working for now I sleep. Zetsu, Tobi come here and help Obito recover.

Obito never said anything to Madara because he knew the man needed rest because of his old age.

Hello Obito said a strange and cheery person coming out of the ground who looked like he had a spiral head which just looked unnatural.

Another one came up but half of his body is gone but had green hair.

My Name is Tobi said the swirly looking guy.

And my name is Zetsu who hadn't had a cheery attitude like the other guy next to him.

Okay? Obito said getting off of bed but nearly fell until Spiral Zetsu helped him up.

Thanks Obito said while looking at Spiral Zetsu.

* * *

**3 Weeks Later**

Obito Now it's time to tell you the story of the sage of six paths.

All right Madara sensei Obito said in a calm demeanour losing his childish attitude.

Sage Of Six Paths was a man who defeated the 10 tails the Shinju but what people don't know that he had a brother who helped him defeat the Shinju both of them sealed the Shinju the Sage Of Six Paths held the yang part of the Shinju while his other brother had the Yin part of the Shinju. The SOSP (Sage Of Six Paths) had two sons the eldest was Indra who would be the first Uchiha and the youngest son Ashura who would be the first Senju. Indra was a prodigy and Asura was not.

Indra gained the sages eyes and chakra and Ashura gained the sages body and his Senjutsu. When the SOSP was on his death bed he made the Shinju's Chakra into nine pieces which are called the Tailed Beasts and he put the Shinju's body inside of the moon so he could seal the Shinju's body. He choose his youngest son Ashura because Ashura believed love concurs all but Indra thought that power concurs all. Indra was just technically unwanted in his Fathers eyes.

Indra was in shock at what had just happened. He was angry and annoyed. Then Indra challenge his little brother to a fight to see who is stronger but lost. Their fight carried on through their reincarnation until it was me and Hashirama. Okay Obito and you know what happened next.

WTF, how could the SOSP do this to his eldest son he had a right to become his heir Obito said angry at the fact that Indra was regarded as nothing but trash to his Father, Obito shouted out aloud just annoyed as when Madara found out from the sacred Uchiha tablet with his EMS (Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan). I just like want to kill all Senju right now Obito told in a angry manor.

Now I will teach you powerful jutsu's only for the Uchiha clan Madara said while casting Genjutsu upon Obito.

* * *

**Hours Later**

( Madara taught him how to use Izanagi, Izanami and also taught him how to use his Kamui. Then he taught him how to get the MS (Mangekyou Sharingan) and told him how to summon the Gedou Mazo ( 10 tails husk or body). The For the Rinnegan he taught Obito about how to use the six paths and the Limbo ( It's in the manga chapter 674. How it works is that it's like the Shadow clone Jutsu but much better because it has more durability and it's from the Limbo world which you can only see it with the Rinnegan or use Sage Mode to sense it. It's basically a clone of your self that can use the same ability as you can and it can be used as a substitution. The only thing that can beat it is using Senjutsu on it but it's good non the less).

Now Obito, you have to get your other sharingan back so you can get the true power of your Kamui Madara said in a tired voice from all that talking.

Yes sensei but I gave it to a friend so he could use it for his Lightening Blade Obito said in a cold and calm manor.

When I die you take your eye back from Kakashi and give him my left eye Madara said while pointing to his left eye.

Yes sensei Obito told in a calm manor.

Remember Obito you have Hashirama's dna which negates the blindness you get from the MS also you can use the Wood Release.

* * *

**The Truth Of The Tailed Beast**

One more thing you must protect The Tailed Beasts because it is the job of the Uchiha clan to protect them. But now we have to stop them from being isolated because of their Jinchuuriki's especially Kuruma.

Who's Kurama? Obito said in a curious manor looking up to Madara asking him to tell him.

Kurama is the nine tails fox which resides on your old sensei's girlfriend Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina Uzu-ma-ki, wait isn't Aki an Uzumaki Obito said while thinking of the red head girl who was always called tomato.

What does the Uzumaki look like? Obito said trying to look at what Madara.

First of all they are the Senju's distant relatives and the Uzumaki is a clan, you can tell if their Uzumaki because they have red colour hear and they both obnoxious mostly the girls Madara said rather amusingly how Mito Uzumaki (The First Hokage's wife) who thought that she could defeat him.

Obito was now angry that there were more Senju's who want's to destroy the Uchiha clan.

Ether way their going to die if they try to even hurt my Clan Obito said in a demanding tone just daring an Uzumaki to hurt his clan so he can put them through hell.

Madara was just smiling knowing the boy had the same hatred he had when he was a kid.

That's all and good now Madara said with a smirk.

Huh? Obito said before he was trapped in in Genjutsu made from Madara.

* * *

**Endless World Of Tsukinomi For 72 Hours**

Where am I? Obito said to himself noticing that he was in the Uchiha compound.

Obito saw everyone in his clan closing in on him. He found his little brother Shisui and his cousin Itachi and both his parents Uncle Fugaku and aunt Mikoto looking with daggers in their eyes at him.

Shisui attacked Obito but Obito dogged it with ease. What!, is this a Genjutsu Obito thought trying to get out of it but he couldn't his body wouldn't react. It's as if his body had a mind of his own. Shisui came next to Obito and Obito's body responded by getting a kunai and piercing his little brothers heart.


End file.
